Bad Luck
by sesshomaruisfluffypuppy
Summary: All my life, I have been nothing but a failure. I'm not the fastest or the strongest or even the smartest at times. But what happens when I lose myself in a world that used to exist? Will I survive? Or will I lose my head to a bunch of assassins?
1. Unexpected Surprises

**This is my new AC story. I know the time travel thing is a little over done, but I really wanted to write this. I also know that most of the oc's in these kind if stories are Mary Sue-ish, but I guarantee that she won't****. That I can promise you. I don't Assassin's creed and never will. **

* * *

It was a long, long, painful day... as always. The assholes at work locked me in the closet (again), it started pouring, and I'm currently climbing through my window to get into my living room. Yep, just the average day in the life of Blaire Simmons. Yep, single, majorly in debt, average looking me. Yep, I say yep a lot. Ever since highschool, I've been doomed to failure.

Just last month, I went to my highschool reunion. Just about everyone there showed up in expensive suits and gowns, either married or engaged to wealthy business owners or are the wealthy business owners. And then there was me, sitting in a corner twiddling with the best dress fifteen dollars could buy. Even my best friend, Kira Williams, pursued her dream of becoming a famous archeologist. And I didn't even need her to tell me that. I read in a National Geographic magazine that the Lost City of Atlantis was finally found, and guess who had her picture beside it. We used to joke about that!

Sighing in exasperation, I throw my tattered, white, soaking wet hoodie on to my hand-me-down, red, plaid couch. The smell of old house and rotting woof stung my nose as I inhaled. A cold drop of rain dripped on to my arm. _Not again. I just fixed that leak. _Not in the mood to try, and fix this leak again, I trudged into the kitchen. Being mindful of the rotted wood, I sit down in a chair. I could only sigh even louder as the pile of unpaid bills sat in the middle of the table. I was almost compelled to take off my black beanie cap, but kept my hands placed in my lap. I don't feel like dealing with the short, orange mess that is my hair.

I remember when I they taught me about life not being fair, but did it have to be this unfair? I'm in debt, I work all day as a waitress at Outback, and I have to dig through my life savings because if I don't, I'll lose my house. It's not that I'm always spending money, but it's really hard to keep a steady income when you have three nieces to watch.

A streak of lightning darted across my window, and I almost fell out of my chair as the thunder cracked. Shaking, I stand up, and start searching for an empty bucket and a towel. At least the kids weren't here today. I think I would break down into a pile of wet, sobbing girl because I'd be too pressured with trying to feed them. I really wish I could tell my brothers I was having money trouble, but then they'd try to help.

What I needed was a long, hot shower to cool my nerves. At least that still works.

* * *

After a much needed shower (which was kind of risky considering there's lightning outside), I changed into a pair of fluffy, black Grinch pajamas and a tank top. Suddenly the my cell phone began to ring. _You're my honeybun, sugarplum, pumpy umpy pumpkin. You're my sweety pie. _It sang. Quickly, before I became too absorbed in the song, I picked it up and answered, "Hello."

"Blaire. How've you been," my brother Jake asked. Receiving a call from him surprised me a bit, considering he's always busy traveling the world, being a Marine, and what not. I'm surprised he's even alive and just calling me for that matter. Last I heard, he was off helping defend Russia from Japan. Pfft, 2025. What a rough year.

"Oh, hey Jake. I'm fine, how are you," I ask, trying to mask how tired I really am.

"Oh I'm fine," he answered nonchalantly. He only gets like this when he has a surprise. I hate surprises. "I was just wondering how you would feel about... Oh I don't know, picking me up at the airport." My heart stopped beating at that instant. Jake, at the airport? In Raleigh? As in Raleigh, North Carolina.

"What!"

"Yep, you know that war we have been fighting for, like, five years? We won it. So I was just wondering if you coul- Blaire? Blaire? Are you still there?"

Nope. I was already pacing out the door, soaking wet hoodie and all, and pulling out the keys to lock the door (hehe, I remembered them this time.) The fragrance of rain and pine needles filled my nostrils as the cool, August rain poured on top of me. It was surprisingly chilly out, and the wind was blowing hard. I almost lost my keys to the wind. A bolt of lightning shot across the sky, blinding me for just a few seconds. Thunder exploded in the background.

"Should I really be driving Ol' Yeller out in this weather," I think to myself. "Aw, who cares." Rushing, I open Ol' Yeller's door, not flinching at the usual squeak it makes. Poor old clunker has been through too much. Starting him up and putting him into drive, I drive out of my drive way.

* * *

I've been driving for almost two hours, and I could practically feel the excitement leave me. It's been a long and boring drive, and there's no horrible drivers out tonight. Actually, there are no drivers out tonight. Strange for such a crowded city. But who blames them, no one should be driving out in this weather. The rain hasn't even lifted. If anything, it pouring harder.

My eyelids began to feel heavy, and became harder and harder to drive. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. Lighting flashed, and I jolted awake. Not such a good idea. The car began to hydro-plane. Remembering what my parents told me, I take my foot off the accelerator, which didn't work because it was stuck!

"Crap!" (you could think I said that). I began to panic, and in my panic, I slam on the brakes. Again, not such a good idea. Ol' Yeller began to spin out of control. In it all, my head slammed on to the steering wheel. I could feel the warm blood leaking down my cheeks, but that definitely wasn't my biggest problem. I was more worried about the concrete siding that my car was about to hit! Not only that, but I was on a bridge 20 feet in the air!

I braced myself for the worst. Suddenly, I was jerked to my right. Without realizing it, the seat belt tore and I was thrown into the passenger side. The sound of metal crunching pierced my ears. Suddenly, I was thrown toward the driver's side, and my arm went through the window. Unexpectedly, the world began spinning, and I could feel a sharp pain in my abdomen.

The car had hit the siding, and flipped over and off the bridge. When it hit the ground, it rolled at least ten times. It finally came to a stop when it hit a concrete building.

Panting raggedly, I opened my eyes. But it was hard to keep the black spots out of my vision. It was getting brighter and brighter. I wonder what that light is. I wish they would turn it off. Slowly, I drifted off into the light, until any presence of the real world completely disappeared.

* * *

Five hours later:

"Where is she," Jacob asked to himself as he glanced at his military wrist watch. E had expected her hours ago, and she hadn't showed up. What could be keeping her? Sighing, he would try calling her cell one last time. She hadn't answered his first eight calls, but ninth's the charm.

Just before he could take out his phone, Channel 14 News came on.

"Welcome to Channel 14 News. We are now at the scene of what seems to be a severe crash on I-40. What does it look like Bob?" The scene switched to a bald man standing in the rain with a microphone. Jake stopped dialing the numbers, and looked at the screen.

"Might as well watch it. It's not like Blaire's picking up any time soon."

"Well, Jill. Things here are pretty bad from what it looks like. As you can see, it pouring rain down here. Definitely, not the time to be driving. Behind me is the scene of the crash, which officials say was caused by doused senses and this heavy down pour. There was only one person in the car. Sadly, she did not make it. This picture was found in her wallet."

His heart stopped when he saw the picture. It couldn't be, but it was. He remembered being there when it was taken. The small photographed showed the fishing trip they took. There she was, blue eyes shining brightly, and smiling warmly at him and his two other brothers. He now knew why it had taken so long per her to get here. Except, she wasn't coming this time. Keeping strong, he dialed the his mom's number.


	2. Where am I?

**Didn't expect to see me so soon, didya? Don't like it? Deal with it! Mwahahaha! OH also, I don't own anything used in this story except Blaire. All the other stuff, like Outback, belongs to other people whos name I don't know.**

* * *

Everything hit me like a freight train. The drowsiness, the accident, the dull pain, and the bright light. And the bright light was still there, just not as intense. Slowly, I opened my eyes to the blinding sun. Strange, I don't remember the sun being out. I also don't remember it being this hot either. Or the there being a dessert (which I didn't even know North Carolina had on). And what the hell happened to the car?

Painfully, I push my self off of the sun-warmed sand. My head felt like it was about to explode, and my stomach still hurt where I believe a piece of _car _stabbed me. The searing heat that not only radiated from the sand, but the sun as well, burned my skin. Why is it so hot? It's the end of August, isn't it? It has to be Global Warming, or something, because it should be cooling off by now.

Quickly, I take off my hoodie, and tie it around my waist. I also rolled up the legs of my pajama pants because, well, they were made for cold weather. And this certainly isn't winter weather.

Squinting, I search around for a sign of a city, life, just anything. Off in the distance, I could just barely make out what appeared to be a high wall. Awesome, I am ready to sit in an air-conditioned building.

* * *

After an hour of trudging through a mile of hot sand in my torn up sneakers, I finally made it to that wall I mentioned earlier. And, it wasn't exactly what I had expected. Okay, I'm not gonnna lie to you, it was nothing like what I had expected. I thought I was in North Carolina! If anything, this looks a lot like old Jerusalem. Everything was dirt, and and there was absolutely nothing modern. Some men dressed as soldiers were standing at the entrance. And they were armed!

Feeling nervous, I gingerly walk towards them. I'm seriously hoping this is just some stadium, and not some gang. I really don't want to tangle with gangbangers again, not after last time. I could practically feel the many scars on my face as the memory rushed back to me (specifically the huge one going across my nose and eye). But, I'd rather not think about that.

I walked up to the men and asked, "I don't have a ticket, but can I come in to make a call?" And to my surprise, they don't even speak English. Great, I should have seen this coming. God, please tell me what I have done to deserve this? _Lets see, you've broken a lot of laws, joined a gang immediately after school, got arrested a few times, busted up a bar, would you like me to complete the list? _The voice answered immediately. I really, really, REALLY hate that small voice in my head. He's a fricken wise ass at the worst of times, and doesn't even give me advice. I wish he was more like Maximum Ride's voice they, at least her's helped.

Thinking he said next, I continue forward into the stadium. Unfortunately, he wasn't having any of that. Using more force than needed, he pushed me on to the ground.

Standing up, I yell, "What the hell was that for!" Once again, a huge mistake. They drew they're swords on me. Well this took a turn for the worse. Crap. "I see you guys didn't like that. Soo, I'm just gonna-" I took off running into the stadium. I couldn't help it. I've felt the wrath (and ended up in the hospital for it) of many weapons. I'd really like it if I didn't have to do it again.

If I wasn't running for my life at the moment, I would've stood there gawking at how much this looked like Jerusalem. How come they don't put up ads for this? I would've learned... Whatever language they speak. Speaking of language, I could hear them shouting at me. Looking back, I could see them gaining on me. Oh crap.

Just as soon as I turned my head back around, I felt a strong hand grab my arm and throw me against the wall. I pushed my hair out of my face, and guess who was towering over me. If you said the same son of a gun that pushed me on the ground in the first place, you're right. and man, does he look pissed. A message to you all, never mess with security (mall cops, amusement park cops, park rangers, you name it), especially if they have swords.

With his husky arm, he grabbed me by my tank top, and pulled me up so I could look straight into his eyes.

"Franj wench," he spoke. His face was so close, I could smell the onion on his breath. Yuck! At least he spoke English.

Once again I was tossed, but this time, another security cop caught me. Unfortunately, this guy was exactly like Mr. Bad Cop, so he tossed me to another guy. And they just kept throwing me around like I was some rag doll. As abusive as security was, that wasn't the most disturbing part. The people that passed us didn't seem to notice. What is wrong with these people?!

Unable to be ignored, I tried calling for help, "Help! Anybody! Please!" Still nothing. Damn! It was like this was an every day thing. Just a little more desperate this time, I began screaming at the top of my lungs. Surely, some random brave person would help a not so little girl being molested by strangers now... And, still nobody. Where's a boss or lawyer when you need one?

On the building across from us, I saw the shadow of an eagle perched on some other building. Before I could shout 'Look, it's Batman', the eagle swooped down, and took outline of the security cops. Wait a second... That's not an eagle. That's not even a bird! It was a dude, and... he just killed that dude! Talk about an act gone wrong. But wait there's more!


	3. Jake's Point of View

**This is The fluffy puppy. I don't really own anything that's mentioned. This is from here bros point of view, so we're not in the Third Crusade at the moment. And I have researched everything that is in this chapter (I have no clue about anything in the medical field). I'm not gonna say where cuz we ain't allowed to include links. Enjoy. **

**selen: Thankyou for being the first to review. I can't wait for you to see her grow strong.**

* * *

Minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into more hours. I have no idea how long I sat in that waiting room. Many families came, and left since I first arrived here, and the sun was just beginning to rise. When ever somebody came in, the cool, morning air would escape into the room and kiss my cheek. I fumbled with Blaire's black beanie cap (I don't know why she wears it. Her hair is short enough as it is. She doesn't need a beanie cap hiding it). It was the only item she had that was still intact. If you looked hard enough, you could see the blood stains. My right leg ached, and I instinctively moved my left hand to rub it. Of course that caused more pain. I'll have to take some Vicodin, if this keeps up.

Mom sat next to me, reading a _Readers Digest _magazine. She looked calm and refined, like there was nothing wrong and everything was going to be okay. I've always wondered how she was able to be the strong person in every situation. Even when Dad died, she didn't cry. She just held me and Blaire close. So close, that we could feel our little sister squirming around in her stomach. And she would then whisper that everything was going to be alright. We were young then and couldn't quite grasp what was going on. We didn't realize we would never see our daddy ever again.

That was then, and this is now: me and mom in the hospital's waiting room with my sister in intensive care. Mom had called Stacy long ago, and she was on her way from New York. Since she lives with our grandparents, they're probably on their way too. My wife, even though she isn't Blaire's biggest fan, decided to come to the hospital anyway. That's how nice Rachael is. Hates Blaire, but loves me enough to come.

After what had seemed like years (which only turned out to be thirty hours), the nurse had finally called us in. The look on her face was grim, and I felt the hair on my neck stand up. I was anxious now. More anxious than I had been in Russia. (Need I remind you, I fought in a fricken war between Russia and Japan), and just as anxious as I had been when Tom was shot in battle.

"This way," she stated in a sweet, high pitched voice that only an elderly woman like herself could pull. She readjusted her pink, zeebra-striped bifocals, and led us into the intensive care unit. I never thought I would ever be in an intensive care unit again, but I also didn't expect my sister to wreck as bad as he did. What's next, will Stacy be pregnant at sixteen (she better not be)?

When I entered the room, I didn't know what to feel: pain or relief. My sister was still alive, but barely. Her forehead was dressed in a bandage, but it did nothing to hide the bruise spreading across her face. Her ginger hair was already a bit short, so none of it was cut. Her left arm was in a cast that started at her wrist and ended at her elbow. She was in a neck brace, and most of her rights arm was wrapped up in clean, hits bandages. A translucent tube ran from her mouth and in to a machine. In short, she looked like a half-wrapped mummy hooked up to many beeping machines. Poking a needle into Blaire's right arm was the doctor. The sight was just... nerve-wracking seems like the right term.

"Family or boyfriend," she asked, not looking up from the I.V. needle.

"Family," I answered.

She finally stood up straight, and walked towards us. She placed a hand on my shoulder, and stated in her British Accent, "Mister and Miss Simmons, I'm afraid I'm not going to sugar coat her condition, so I suggest you sit down." Following her suggestion, me and mom sat in the chairs that sat at either side of Blaire. The doctor walked towards us, her blond hair bouncing with each step she took. The sneakers she wore squeaked on the pure white tiles that blended with the pure white walls. Actually, everything was white. "As you are quite aware of, Blaire Simmons was involved in a serious accident. From the footage I saw, her car began to hydroplane and flipped off a thirty-three-feet tall bridge. The car also rolled a total of seven times before colliding with the edge of a concrete wall at fast speeds. And that is just the damage done to the car." I gulped, and looked over to Mom. She looked calm, but I saw the worry form in her eyes.

"Will she be okay," Mom asked.

"It's too soon to tell. So far, she has suffered damage to her brain, and is in a coma because of it." I think my heart nearly stopped when I heard her day that my sister was in a coma.

"What's the chance that she is gonna live," I asked.

"So far, there is a twenty percent chance of survival." Oh, that's sweet...

"Is there anything that you can do," Mom asked, the worry now in her voice.

"We can do surgery on her brain to keep it from swelling, but I would need you to sign off on it."

"Where's the form," I heard her say.

* * *

**Well, that's it. If you didn't read the first Author's note, this is from Jake's point of view. **


	4. Symbols

**I own nothing except the oc. also, can anyone guess this song? :**

**"I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause. I will travel across the land, searching far and wide." If you grew up with this song, and can sing the rest of it, then you are awesome. If not, well, you're still awesome, but not this kind of awesome.**

* * *

So, have you ever had one of those dreams where it seems so real that you think it's real? Yeah, I think this is one of those dreams. That makes sense. This is just some awful nightmare and I'll wake up any moment.

Crimson liquid dripping from his hands, Bird-Man stood up (overly dramatic too), removing his hand from the guard's lifeless face. I almost vomited at the sight. His lifeless eyes rolled into the back of his head. His mouth was open as if he were about to scream, but blood poured out instead. There was a deep gash in his throat where he must have been stabbed (even though I didn't see any blade to begin with), and blood poured out of that as well. Blood... I hate blood.

"Hashishin," husky security cop number two shouted. Instantly, the others chimed in and drew their swords. The 'hashishin' drew his sword. It was beautiful, in my opinion. To others, it must seem very plain. The sword itself wasn't ostentatious at all. Instead, it was the eagle head at the hilt that attracted me. It reminded me of my brother and his affiliation with the U.S. Marine's.

Just as the hashishin's sword collided with the security cop's sword, a loud screeching erupted from inside my head. It was so loud, that I nearly collapsed in pain. It was like a cat was using a chalk board as a scratching post inside my head. My vision was becoming fuzzy, and I found it hard to concentrate on anything. Even the scrap became hard to concentrate on (which is not such a bad thing considering I've had my share of fights).

After a few minutes of having to endure that high-pitched screeching noise in my head, the noise eventually died down. Of course, it left my ears ringing, and my head pounding. I felt queasy, and the world around me was spinning. Soon, I found myself falling face first in the ground, surrounded by the sounds of a fight and total darkness.

* * *

_When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the same place. As a matter of fact, I wasn't anywhere. Everything was never-ending black, with the exception of the strange symbols that flickered in and out of my vision. I saw one symbol that looked like a symbol Kira showed me during our senior year. What was it again? Horus' eye? I can't remember._

_Everything seemed simple back when I was in HighSchool. I always got to hang out with my friends, my grades weren't too bad, and I had a good relationship with my family. We didn't need to worry about things such as taxes or unemployment. Sometimes, I find myself reminiscing about the good old days of HighSchool, long before my life turned to crap. When did my life go so wrong? __I ponder the thought as the Freemasons symbol flickered into my line of sight, followed by the Knights Templar cross (before you ask 'How does she know all these symbols?', I used to help Kira study them before I became a gangster)._

_I figure it out when an alchemy symbol passed in front of my face. That's right, I the joined Alchemists. In case you didn't know (which you probably don't), the Alchemists were a gang that formed in 2015 on the West Side of Raleigh, with me being one of the first members to join because I lived there at the time._

_Many adults asked why I joined a gang when I had so much potential, and I'd always tell them "Because I wanted to." That's not it. I joined because of my stupid **EX-**boyfriend, Ash. He was a real hottie, and had a way with words. I practically followed him everywhere like I was some lost puppy. When he got a nose piercing, I got a nose piercing (which made my mom flip out). When he got a tattoo, I got a bigger tattoo (don't tell anyone). When he joined the Alchemists, I was next to him with the sign up sheet. _

_The sad part is that after my mom put me through a Scared Straight program, I broke up with him. He got pissed and turned the gang against me with words like 'traitor', and guess who got all those lovely scars tattooed on her face. Ash even got the satisfaction of bestowing upon me this huge-ass scar that goes across my nose. At least he was given three life sentences for two accounts of murder, drug dealing, one account of rape, and one account of attempted murder. The people I used to hang out with._

_"You must change the past," I hear a feminine voice state. I tried to move, but my body was frozen in place. I tried to scream out, but my mouth didn't move. Every fiber of my being told me to run and hide, but I just floated in space._

_Suddenly a beautiful woman appeared in front of me, but I wasn't sure if she was human... or real for that matter. She glowed white, and flickered every five seconds. Her long, dark hair stood out in her glowing, white form, and flowed in the nonexistent wind. Clipped on to two large locks of hair were extremely large, gold hair clips. Her head-dress seemed to be the most strange thing about her outfit. A silver helmet covered the top of her head, with two holes on both sides. A white veil flowed out from it, and disappeared in the strange darkness. Her dress was white as well, with a strange, gold waist wrap that resembled elegant branches that reachef out fom behind her back to create a sphere at the center of her stomach. The dress was long enough to hide her feet, and, like the veil, disappeared into the darkness._

_"You must heal what has been wounded," she stated. Her voice sounded like ten different people were talking at the same time, "and mend what has been broken. Guide children who are men, and advice those who are ignorant."_

_I wanted to ask how I'm supposed to do that because everyone knows I'm a complete failure in life, but I couldn't find the voice to do so._

_As if the woman had read my mind, she answered, "Only you have the wisdom to do so. Find that wisdom within your heart." The answer was a lot more vague than she thought it was, and I needed more answers. However, she disappeared with a blinding flash of light, and I found myself plunged into unconsciousness once again. But before I completely passed out, one last symbol appeared. I think it was... the Levantine Assassins symbol._

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in about a month. Things have been pretty busy around here. I promise I'll try to update sooner.**


End file.
